A Letter from Stalker
by Cake Cherry
Summary: Salam hormat, Uchiha Sasuke-sama. Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura dari kelas XI-IPA2. Yah, bisa dibilang aku dari kelas sebelah...[Fluff, maybe.]
1. From Princess Haruno Sakura cantik

_**Disclaimer: All of the characters and NARUTO itself are Masashi Kishimoto's but this story is purely mine.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, OOC, nistjah, jauh dari kata sempurna, dan lain-lain^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A Letter From Stalker**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Salam hormat, Uchiha Sasuke-sama._

 _Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura dari kelas XI-IPA2. Yah, bisa dibilang aku dari kelas sebelah. Umurku baru 16 tahun. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku mengirim surat seperti ini untukmu. Mungkin isi surat ini hanya omong kosong belaka. Tapi, kuharap kau membacanya dari awal sampai akhir. Bila kau membaca ini, jangan sampai melewatkan satu katapun. Karena aku sangat serius dengan setiap kata yang kuucapkan._

 _Pertama-tama, kau pasti menebak-nebak bagaimana rupaku. Tenang saja, kau mungkin sedikit kecewa. Aku hanya gadis berwajah pas-pasan yang sering dibilang mirip dengan Selena Gomez. Jangan percaya begitu saja, karena aku bohong. Aku gadis biasa, berambut merah muda yang aneh, mataku berwarna hijau, kulitku putih pucat, itu saja yang bisa kusebutkan._

 _Bila beruntung, kau akan bertemu denganku di bawah kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Terdengar dramatis memang, tapi aku sangat menyukai musim semi di mana bunga sakura terlihat seperti salju. Sebenarnya kita sering bertemu, namun kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Padahal aku sangat mencolok di antara murid-murid di sekolah kita._

 _Aku sering memerhatikanmu saat pulang sekolah. Tentu saja dengan sembunyi-sembunyi di balik tubuh besar Pak Satpam Jiraiya. Aku sering bolak-balik berjalan di hadapanmu dengan alasan modus dan cari perhatian. Yah, tapi itu semua gagal karena kau terlalu dingin. Dan perlu kau tahu, bekal makan siang yang setiap hari ada di lokermu itu adalah buatanku. Tenang saja, aku tidak berniat meracunimu atau memasukkan ramuan cinta di dalamnya. Jadi kau bisa makan dengan tenang._

 _Satu pertanyaan, apakah bekal buatanku begitu enak? Kulihat kau sering kali menghabiskannya dan memasang wajah puas setelahnya. Terkadang kau akan mengelus perutmu yang kekenyangan kemudian tertidur di bawah pohon sakura. Bila harus jujur, sadar atau tidak sadar, waktu itu aku berjongkok di sebelahmu dan mengusap keningmu. Maaf lancang, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku karena wajahmu yang menggemaskan itu._

 _Ugh! Aku jadi ingin mencubit pipimu!_

 _Sampai detik ini aku heran sekali, kenapa wajahmu itu kaku sekali, ya? Apa kau bisa tersenyum? Apa kau bisa menghilangkan garis datar di bibirmu itu? Kalau saja kau tersenyum sedikit saja, kau pasti terlihat tampan. Jangankan tersenyum sedikit, apalagi saat kau tertawa lepas. Tapi yah, itu tidak mungkin._

 _Oh, iya. Temanmu yang berambut kuning jabrik itu ada apa dengannya? Kulihat dia sedikit tidak waras. Selalu tertawa lebar dan terus menempel padamu. Aku agak iri dengannya. Dia bisa berbicara denganmu walau kau hanya diam saja. Tapi aku yakin, kau pasti masih mendengarnya, 'kan? Namun dilihat-lihat, sepertinya si kuning itu orang yang baik. Caranya berbicara dan berusaha membuatmu untuk peduli padanya itu membuatku berpikir kalau dia pantas menjadi sahabatmu, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang._

 _Kau tahu, aku sangat mensyukuri hari di mana pertama kali mengenalmu. Waktu itu kau tidak sengaja menabrak bahu temanku, bukan bahuku. Miris memang. Yang ditabrak si dia, yang jatuh cinta aku. Apakah ini yang namanya 'Love at first sight' tapi salah sasaran?_

 _Yah, walaupun bukan bahuku yang kau tabrak, tapi aku bersyukur bisa melihatmu. Aku langsung jatuh cinta saat melihat tatapan matamu. Iya, tatapan matamu yang mengarah pada temanku lagi, bukan padaku. Kok malah ngenes, ya?_

 _Perlu kau tahu, saat akan mengirim surat ini, diperlukan keberanian yang penuh dan niat yang kuat. Terlalu berlebihan memang, tapi ini benar-benar real, nyata! Aku sampai berdoa selama seminggu agar kau mau membaca surat ini. Aku harus memberanikan diri agar kau bisa mengenalku mulai sekarang. Asal kau tahu, aku sudah menahan perasaanku selama kurang lebih dua tahun ini._

 _Selama kurang lebih dua tahun ini, aku mencari-cari tahu tentangmu. Dari A sampai Z aku tahu semuanya. Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja padaku. Pertanyaan sesulit apapun akan kujawab. Tes dimulai!_

 _Nama? Uchiha Sasuke. Kelas? XI-IPA1. Umur? 16 tahun. Nama ayah dan ibu? Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto. Nama saudara? Uchiha Itachi. Tampan? Sangat. Pintar? Tidak perlu diragukan. Jago basket? Lihat sendiri aksinya. Nomor sepatu? 42. Warna kesukaan? Hitam dan biru. Nama pacar? Otw sama aku—lho kok malah absurd pertanyaannya?_

 _Bercanda, kok._

 _Jangan tertawa saat membaca surat abal-abal ini, ya. Aku tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata seperti Kahlil Gibran. Saat membaca ulang isi surat ini, aku tertawa dan merasa mual karena di dalamnya terdapat banyak kata gombal yang menggelikan. Tapi perlu kau ketahui, aku menulis ini semua dengan tulus dan memiliki makna tersendiri. Semua yang kutulis ini berdasar kisah nyata._

 _Semua yang kutulis ini menggambarkan perasaanku padamu. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku merasa kau adalah belahan jiwaku yang hilang. Kau pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu kutunggu di menara. Kau adalah separuh napasku. Abaikan, aku mulai lebay._

 _Yah, intinya aku jatuh cinta padamu dan itu masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan ini sejak lama, tapi kau orang yang tidak pandai diajak berbicara tentang cinta. Buktinya kau sering menolak puluhan bahkan ratusan perempuan di penjuru Jepang. Aku tahu karena aku stalker yang sangat setia dan selalu siaga di manapun kau berada._

 _Sekarang, apa kau penasaran dengan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura ini?_

 _Jangan mencariku karena aku selalu berada di dekatmu, maksudnya saat di sekolah. Tapi hari ini aku merasa kurang sehat. Aku ingin istirahat dan vacum sebentar menjadi stalker. Tenang saja, tidak akan lama, mungkin hanya hari ini karena aku yakin besok aku akan sembuh. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Itupun jika kau khawatir pada anonymous sepertiku._

 _Jika kau penasaran denganku, mau bermain petak umpet?_

 _Kau yang jaga. Temukan aku sampai dapat!_

 _Salam dari stalker cantik, Princess Haruno Sakura._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat membaca kalimat terakhir. Perempuan yang terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

" _Teme_ , kau tahu tidak? Kemarin dan hari sebelumnya aku merasa seseorang memerhatikan kita. Bulu kudukku jadi merinding. Tapi anehnya, hari ini terasa normal."

"Benarkah? Mungkin itu hanya halusinasimu saja." Sahutnya datar walau dalam hati tengah tersenyum lebar dan ingin segera menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

Laki-laki berambut kuning itu—Naruto—menggeleng keras, "Tidak! Aku yakin sekali!"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya acuh sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang kesal.

"Aku pasti menemukanmu, _Stalker_ aneh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **A/n**_ _: Hai ^^ Author cantik ini back lagi! Maklum lah, paketan baru saja terisi kembali dan niat buat ff timbul. Tp ntah mengapa ff lama terlantar (?) Assyudahlah..._

 _Penasaran gimana kelanjutannya? Tetap ikutan dan saksikan! Jangan lupa ripiuw yakk^^_

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Reghyna Sheren Ocktavi_


	2. Surat balasan

_**Disclaimer: All of the characters and NARUTO itself are Masashi Kishimoto's but this story is purely mine.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, OOC**_ ** _parah, kata-kata lebay_** _ **, nistjah, jauh dari kata sempurna, dan lain-lain^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A Letter From Stalker**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Salam kenal, wahai Haruno Sakura si Stalker!_

 _Aku hanya ingin menjawab suratmu yang terlalu panjang untuk kubaca itu. Yah, aku sudah membaca dengan detail seperti maumu. Tidak ada yang kulewatkan setiap kata. Tapi kau perlu mengetahui ini, isi surat itu banyak sekali dengan typo. Biar kujelaskan, typo adalah kesalahan. Secara gamblang, tulisanmu itu berantakan dan tidak rapi._

 _Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah apakah aku penasaran dengan gadis penguntit sepertimu? Jawabannya adalah iya. Namun aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bermain petak umpet denganmu. Bermain-main hanya akan membuatku kelelahan dan akhirnya bosan. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menunggumu keluar dengan sendirinya. Dan pada saat itu, aku akan menangkapmu._

 _Ehem. Jadi selama ini kau selalu menguntitku, ya? Ku akui kau pintar bersembunyi. Malah Naruto yang menyadari keberadaanmu. Iya, si kuning yang kau bilang selalu menempel padaku seperti perangko itu bilang padaku bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi kami. Aku menyadari itu setelah aku membaca surat darimu._

 _Mungkin benar kalau kau bilang aku ini pintar ataupun jenius, tapi aku bodoh dalam pelajaran jatuh cinta. Aku hanya tahu sedikit tentang apa itu jatuh cinta. Menurut pencarianku di Internet, jatuh cinta itu adalah saat jantungmu berdetak begitu kencang walau hanya dengan melihatnya. Yah, banyak yang muncul. Tapi aku malas membacanya. Lebih baik tahu daripada tidak tahu, bukan?_

 _Jujur, dari sekian banyak gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku lewat surat, hanya kau yang menyebutkan nama aslimu. Kau punya banyak nyali ternyata. Itu salah satu dari tiga hal yang membuatku tertarik padamu. Jadi, apakah pipimu memerah setelah membaca kalimat sebelumnya? Apakah kau penasaran dua hal lagi yang membuatku tertarik padamu?_

 _Baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Yang kedua adalah ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan di surat. Benarkah ada manusia berambut merah muda di dunia? Kalau ada, itu mungkin alien yang sedang menyamar. Jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda. Aku jadi sedikit penasaran._

 _Dan hei! Kau bilang kau seringkali bolak-balik di hadapanku. Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak sadar. Aku memang orang yang dingin dan tidak peduli dengan suasana di sekitar. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama teman sekelasku kecuali Naruto yang menjadi temanku satu-satunya. Hei, jangan mengira aku kesepian dan butuh belaian!_

 _Dan ketiga, sepertinya kau orang periang dan humoris. Sifat yang sangat berkebalikan denganku. Caramu menulis, menyampaikan perasaanmu ke dalamnya itu bisa sampai padaku. Setelah membacanya, aku merasa sedikit senang, entah kenapa. Padahal banyak sekali gadis sepertimu. Tapi, kurasa kau berbeda dari yang lain._

 _Karena... aku merasakan angin musim semi berhembus kencang._

 _Saat angin musim semi berhembus kencang, itulah di mana aku merasakan hal-hal yang bagus akan datang. Tapi kau jangan senang dulu, bukan berarti itu karenamu. Pasti semua itu karena persediaan tomat di rumahku bertambah banyak setelah kakakku pulang dari luar negeri. Kau pasti tahu 'kan nama kakakku itu, wahai stalker?_

 _Aku penasaran, apa yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku? Apakah karena aku selalu menggunakan pelet untuk menggaet banyak perempuan? Hei, tentu saja itu bercanda. Aku tidak benar-benar serius menggunakan pelet. Karena aku memang terlahir tampan sejak lahir dan tidak ada yang pernah bisa menandinginya. Oke, aku mulai Out of Character. Tapi mungkin tidak apa-apa jika itu kau. Entah kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu, padahal aku belum mengenalmu, melihat wajahmu pun belum._

 _Di surat itu tertulis, kau pernah mengusap keningku saat tidur di bawah pohon sakura. Jujur saja, sewaktu membacanya aku sedikit terkejut. Karena pada saat aku tertidur, aku merasakan seseorang sedang mengusap keningku lembut. Saat itu aku hanya berpikir bahwa itu mimpi karena aku merasa sangat nyaman. Tanganmu boleh juga._

 _Juga, bekal makan siang yang sering berada di lokerku itu ternyada darimu? Apakah itu buatanmu sendiri? Ku akui, kau pintar sekali membuat makanan. Rasanya sangat enak. Terima kasih atas pemberianmu itu. Aku sangat menghargainya._

 _Dan kau bilang, aku pernah bertabrakan dengan temanmu. Tulisanmu itu mengingatkanku bahwa aku juga pernah mengalami hal itu. Padahal awalnya tadi kukira kau salah orang. Yah, aku ingat sekarang. Maksudnya ingat pada temanmu yang kutabrak, bukan kau. Temanmu itu yang berambut pirang itu, 'kan? Dia sepertinya kelihatan lebih bodoh dari Naruto. Tapi sepertinya dia cocok menjadi teman dekatmu, errr... dia bukan lesbi, 'kan?_

 _Bahkan waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada kau di sampingnya. Well, kau sangat menyedihkan. Hahaha... aku sedang tertawa sekarang. Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa melihatnya, Stalker aneh!_

 _Maaf karena aku tidak pernah menyadarinya dari awal bahwa ada gadis sepertimu yang benar-benar tulus menyukaiku. Aku sedikit heran, kenapa gadis sepertimu mau berjuang keras seperti ini untuk laki-laki sepertiku? Jadi, kau benar-benar serius denganku?_

 _Hei, jangan tertawa. Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti laki-laki lebay saat menulis kata demi kata untuk membalas suratmu. Jujur saja, aku juga tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata. Bahkan sepertinya kalimat yang kau gunakan lebih bagus, padahal awalnya tadi aku mengkritikmu. Aaakh! Aku malah jadi frustasi!_

 _Pokoknya, kau tidak boleh menyebarkan pada siapapun tentang balasan surat ini. Aku tidak mau terkena masalah, maupun kau. Kau tahu sendiri, Fans-ku itu sangat ganas. Kau bisa dicangkul nantinya. Jika kau menyebarkannya, aku tidak akan segan-segan menyewa pembunuh bayaran Internasional untuk memutilasimu dengan kejam dan mengerikan sampai wajahmu tidak dikenali lagi._

 _Baiklah, kurasa aku sudah kehilangan kata-kata lagi untuk menulis ini. Menurutku ini terlalu panjang untuk orang cuek sepertiku._

 _Jadi Stalker aneh, bagaimana kalau kita mengubah permainan yang kau buat?_

 _Aku jaga, kau jaga. Kita sama-sama bermain kejar-kejaran!_

 _Semoga beruntung!_

 _Dari Uchiha Sasuke, sang Pangeran Berkuda Putih._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nanana..._

Haruno Sakura bersenandung ria sembari melonjak-lonjak girang, seolah-olah tak ada hari yang lebih bahagia dari hari ini karena kemarin dia _vacum_ selama sehari dari pekerjaannya. Lorong sekolah sangat sepi. Pantas saja karena ini masih pukul setengah lima pagi, sedangkan bel masuk di mulai pukul tujuh.

Alasannya? Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Karena hari ini ia akan mulai menjalankan misi yang menjadi pekerjaannya semenjak masuk SMA. Sakura memeluk erat benda kotak di dadanya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Wah... aku rindu sekali dengan loker Sasuke-kun," ujarnya sembari membuka loker dan memasukkan sebuah kotak bekal ke dalamnya. Namun sebelum itu, sebuah kertas putih terjatuh di bawah kakinya.

Keningnya berkerut heran kemudian berjongkok mengambilnya. Karena merasa penasaran, ia mulai membuka lipatan kertas itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar dengan kedua pipi yang kini berubah menjadi sangat merah. "Loh? Ini 'kan..."

 _Kriet..._

Suara pintu berderit membuat Sakura tersentak kaget dan refleks menoleh ke arah pintu. Walau hari masih pagi, pencahayaan masih remang-remang, keadaan yang masih gelap... tapi Sakura tahu siapa orang itu. Tidak jauh darinya—mungkin kurang dari lima meter—Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu.

Setelah beberapa detik bagai patung, segera ia berdiri tanpa memedulikan kotak bekal yang kini berada di lantai. Ia langsung berlari dan bersembunyi di balik loker, walau Sakura tahu Sasuke melihatnya. Jantungnya berdetak keras. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipinya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

' _Bagaimana ini?'_

 _Tap... tap..._

"Hn. Tenanglah sedikit kalau sembunyi. Lagipula aku seperti melihat siluet orang karena di sini masih gelap,"

Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil berdo'a agar ia bisa keluar dari sini secepatnya.

"Hn. Lihat, kau meletakkan bekalku di lantai. Tidak sopan,"

Demi Tuhan! Sakura benar-benar merasa akan meleleh sekarang juga. Tolong buat pangerannya pergi sekarang juga atau ia akan mati kutu!

"Untuk kali ini saja..." Sakura terdiam mendengarnya sampai pemuda itu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau kubiarkan lari. Tapi jika kau tertangkap lagi, jangan salahkan aku karena kau yang membuat permainan ini." Setelah itu, ia hanya mendengar decapan langkah yang mulai menjauh dan perlahan menghilang.

Ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil meremas kertas di tangannya. Dilihatnya bekal yang tadinya berada di lantai kini menghilang. Bibirnya bergetar hingga mengeluarkan suara tawa yang keras.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Jantungku berdebar-debar lebih keras dari biasanya. Bukankah ini perkembangan yang bagus?" gumamnya pelan, sampai akhirnya...

 _Brukk!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **A/n**_ _: Wew! Kok tambah gaje ya? Kok Sasuke malah lebhay ya? - _-/Bhaks/ Bagaimana? Apakah para readers penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Sasikan, hanya di:_

' _ **A LETTER FROM STALKER'**_

 _Maaf, ga bisa balas satu2 review-nya, soalnya author ketjeh ini lagi sibuk/ huuu... -_-/ hehehe..._

 _Ripiuw?_

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Reghyna Sheren Ocktavi_


	3. Cerita Seminggu

_**Disclaimer: All of the characters and NARUTO itself are Masashi Kishimoto's but this story is purely mine.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, OOC parah, kata-kata lebay, nistjah, jauh dari kata sempurna, dan lain-lain^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A Letter From Stalker**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Halo, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat._

 _Aku pikir kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Benar-benar, rasanya aku ingin berteriak kencang dan berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah sambil berteriak bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke membalas suratku. Dengan kalimat super panjang pula, melebihi suratku malahan. Argh! Kau membuat perutku bunting seketika._

 _Yah, tapi itu tidak bisa kulakukan. Karena apa? Ya karena fangirl-mu lah, siapa lagi. Kau mau apa mukaku yang mirip Selena Gomez ini berubah seketika menjadi muka asliku yang lebih cantik dan malah membuatmu tergila-gila padaku? Fans-mu seram tahu, aku bisa dicakar dan dibully kalau ketahuan berpacaran denganmu. Eh?_

 _Hoho. Aku minta maaf karena membalas suratmu ini seminggu setelahnya, karena aku benar-benar tidak siap dan ingin ber-baper ria saat menerima suratmu yang sialnya isinya sedikit ditambahi bubuk cabe hingga membuat hatiku 'nyes'. Wahai Tuan Uchiha Sasuke-sama, akulah si Haruno Sakura yang tak luput dari typo dalam menulis. Asal kau tahu, nilai bahasaku selalu di bawah KKM atau kalau beruntung nilaiku pas KKM, wew._

 _Membalas surat darimu yang 'romantis' ini membuatku berpikir, apakah kau menyukaiku? Wkwk, kau menyukaiku. Jujur saja elah, tidak baik menahan perasaan, soalnya kalau jatuh nanti sakit. Seminggu belakangan ini ya kuhabiskan dengan mengkhayalkan wajah jelekmu yang mirip Leonardo D'Caprio saat masih muda. Kadang aku malu-malu dan tertawa sendiri mengingat kejadian di loker waktu itu. Ah, darahku mendidih._

 _Seminggu ini juga aku sering memperhatikanmu yang semakin giat beraktivitas bersama klub basket-mu. Kau keren dan kau seksi saat berkeringat. Lain kali aku ingin diajari bermain basket olehmu, haha. Hoo, kau pasti tidak tahu juga kalau yang meletakkan handuk beserta botol minum di atas tas-mu itu aku. Itu AKU. Dan sialnya kau malah berterima kasih pada si kuning jabrik itu._

 _Seandainya kau tahu, aku yang mengintip diam-diam waktu itu ingin sekali memakan kepala kuning Naruto. Wajah tidak bersalahnya itu loh saat mengucapkan 'sama-sama' kepadamu membuatku gemas ingin menjambaknya. Untung di sebelahku ada Ino yang dengan relanya menyodorkan lehernya untuk kugigit. Eh, yakale aku vampir._

 _Aku bahkan berani bolos pelajaran hanya untuk melihatmu di kelas sedang apa. Wah, aku jadi terlihat seperti penguntit. Tapi, kau jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menerormu seperti di film-film, lagipula kau juga tahu siapa aku. Ya, aku adalah kembaran Selena Gomez._

 _Uchiha Sasuke-sama, aku berani bertaruh bahwa kau penasaran denganku. Itu terbukti dari kau yang selalu menoleh ke kanan kiri berusaha menemukanku. Tapi, tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Kau lupa kalau aku dulunya adalah mantan anggota FBI yang menyamar menjadi anak SMA. Hoho, it's impossible. Ku hanya bergurau padamu eaaak._

 _Hmmm, dua hari yang lalu aku melihatmu bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkaca mata. Kau mengobrol dengannya. Oh, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan cemburu pada si Uzumaki Karin yang terkenal centil dan sombong itu. Aku juga tahu kalau kalian tidak mengobrol, atau lebih tepatnya perempuan itu yang berusaha menarik perhatianmu. Kau sih cuek saja, dasar dingin!_

 _Haha, aku tahu kau hanya tertarik pada Haruno Sakura si gadis berambut pink yang sangat cantik dan tidak famous di kalangan siswa. Sedih. Tidak apa kalau tidak ada yang tertarik padaku, sekali aada yang tertarik itupun orang tampan sepertimu. Hei, aku tidak sedang menggombal yah._

 _Asal kau tahu, aku dan Karin itu musuh bebuyutan alias saling kenal. Sebenarnya, kalau kau tanya pada Karin tentang Haruno Sakura, kau pasti akan mendapat info yang berisi kejelekanku. Huh, untung aku sabar dan masih bisa mengendalikan emosiku ketika berhadapan dengannya. Yah, awalnya kami berteman baik di SMP sampai dia mengatai keluargaku yang saat itu hancur. Yah, kau tahulah apa maksud dari 'hancur' itu._

 _Aku bukan anak broken home. Jadi, kau tidak perlu kasihan padaku. Aku sudah terbiasa melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tuaku, percuma saja memisahkan mereka, malah aku yang mendapat pukulan sana-sini. Ups, kenapa aku malah curhat sih? Haha, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak pernah merasa sangat baik-baik saja sampai bertemu denganmu._

 _Oh! Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, kemarin aku tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku? Aku flu dan aku sangat tidak suka itu. Apalagi hidungku terus mengeluarkan lendir wew, ditambah lagi hidungku mampet setiap malam sehingga membuatku tidak bisa tertidur dengan nyaman._

 _Aku bosan di rumah. Hari inipun aku memaksakan diri masuk sekolah berbekal masker agar penyakitku tidak menular. Aku sangat ingin melihat wajahmu, sehari tidak melihatmu itu bagaikan nasi tanpa lauk. Hambar._

 _Sebelum surat penuh keromantisan ini terkirim padamu, aku sempatkan membeli amplop yang jauh lebih bagus dari amplop kemarin. Dan taraaa... Bagus kan amplopnya. Warna merah muda dan bergambar hati. Lalu tidak lupa aku menyemprotnya dengan minyak wangi mint yang kau sukai itu. Hmm, suratku tampak lebih berkilau dibanding sebelumnya._

 _Aaahhhh, aku penasaran apakah kau mau berbaik hati membalas surat ini lagi? Aku tidak tahu dan yang kuharap kau hanya mau membacanya sampai habis. Hoho._

 _Hmm, kurasa ini sudah terlalu panjang. Oke, selamat membacanya. Kalau tidak suka, jangan dibaca._

 _Salam manis, dari Haruno Sakura yang sangat cantik._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Huwooo!"

Sakura menatap ke kanan kiri dengan gelagat mencurigakan. Segera ia memakai maskernya dan menatap lurus ke arah lelaki berambut raven yang kini sedang men- _dribble_ bola dan memasukkan dengan mudah ke ring. Ia tersenyum gembira dan ikut berteriak bersama _fangirl_ Sasuke. Berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan _fangirl_ Uchiha Sasuke ada untungnya juga. Tidak hanya bisa bersembunyi, tapi juga bisa berteriak bebas tanpa harus ketahuan.

Juga, penampilannya yang tertutup memakai jaket serta menutupi kepalanya dengan _hoodie_ membuat siapapun tidak akan mengenalinya. Wajahnya memerah kala Sasuke melihat ke arah para _fangirl_ -nya, ke arah sini, walaupun bukan ke arahnya. Sakura tahu kenapa lelaki itu begitu kebingungan mencari seseorang. Ah, ia berhasil kalau begitu.

"Kyaaa!"

"Sasuke menatapkuuu..."

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Wajahku memerah."

Sakura mengernyit kesal begitu mendengar _fangirl_ Sasuke yang memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri begitu tinggi. Seandainya mereka tahu kalau yanh dicari Uchiha Sasuke adalah Haruno Sakura, mungkin akan berbeda ceritanya. Yah, biarlah rahasia ini disimpannya rapat-rapat. Lagipula, tidak mungkin juga ia bisa dekat dengan Sasuke.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sakura berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kerumunan itu meskipun pertandingan basket belum selesai. Tanpa menyadari kalau Uchiha Sasuke kini menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihatnya kelua dari lapangan. Lelaki itu menyeringai membuat para gadis yang melihatnya berteriak histeris.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang membawa botol serta handuk kecil berjalan ke arah loker. Inginnya langsung meletakkan kedua barang itu di atas tas Sasuke, tapi keadaan di sekitar tas Sasuke sudah penuh alias banyak sekali barang yang sama seperti yang dibawanya. Akan sulit mengenali barang pemberiannya. Jadinya, Sakura akan meletakkannya di loker walaupun tidak tahu apa Sasuke akan membuka lokernya.

"Hmm... Di sana benar-benar penuh. Kalau aku taruh di sana, kemungkinan Sasuke tidak akan membaca suratku. Setidaknya, walau bukan sekarang, surat ini pasti dibacanya." gumamnya sambil menyelipkan amplop di handuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **...**

 **A/n : Bhakk aku balik lageee setelah menelantarkan fic ini selama setahun lebih :v Tabok saja aku mba mz karna ga becus. Ku sedih. Tapi, setelah terkena WB parah akhirnya kubisa melanjutkan fic ini.**

 **Kalian tahu gak apa yg sebenernya membuatku galaw parah dan tidak bisa melanjutkan fic ini? Karena aku tak bisa melihat sosok Nana Jaemin di SMTOWN :" elah kaga gitu juga kale :v sebenernya nih ya, aku juga fokus sama ujian2 gitu setahun belakangan dan alhamdulillah keterima di SMA yg kuinginkan, trs akhirnya baru masuk SMA tgl 15. Dan tahu ga sih? Itu padahal akunya dateng masih pagi, jam 6,tapi gurunya teriak2 "KURANG PAGI! JAM 05.40 HARUS SUDAH ADA DI SEKOLAH! CEPAT LIHAT GUGUS DI MADING DAN SETELAH ITU BARIS BERDASAR GUGUSNYA!" dan alhamdulillah byk juga yg telat :v**

 **Buset dah tuh :'v kebayang gak sih pagi2 udah di sana, mana kakel nya garang lagi, utg ada cogan :v pulang2 jam 2 siang rasanya bdn cape semua. Keliling sana sini, ceramah sana sini, panas di sana di sini, kutak bs menjelaskannya eakkk... Mana rmh jauh bat lagi. Bawa pedmot juga kaga boleh. Krg ngenes apalagi.**

 **Weh malah curhat :v betewe, di sini yang mau join ke Music Bank siapa? Soalnya aku mau nonton bias wkwk, kali aja ketemu sesama Writer trs request an buat ff Koriyah xD**

 **Udahlah panjang ini kl diterusin, bhay! RnR jusseyooo...**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Reghyna Sheren Ocktavi**


End file.
